


The Office

by MagicRobot



Series: Fortress Maximus' Babysitting Adventures [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Napping, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of sparklings have made Rung's office their favorite napping space, and Fort Max becomes fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from tumblr adventures involving Fort Max being cute with the babies. The babies featured here are: Replay, Bumper (my Cyclonus/Tailgate baby who I still need to write about), and Suture (Lucyoftheskies' Trailcutter/First Aid baby). Sort of connected to the Replay series, but very minorly.

Rung’s office was a quiet, cozy space. It was designed to get ‘bots comfortable - make them more trusting and willing to open up. The lighting was always dimmed, and it was painted in soft, warm colors. Shelves of knick-knacks lined the walls, creating a sense of familiarity and friendliness.

It was no surprise that the small gaggle of sparklings enjoyed being there. 

The sparklings were such an odd sight inside of Rung’s office. Whenever Max came by for one of his sessions, the three mechlets could usually be found dozing underneath Rung’s desk.

Once, Max had asked him if the presence of the sparklings bothered him, and why he never just got rid of them.

Rung had chuckled. “Primus, no. They’re great company, not to mention adorable. I have tried to return them to their parents, but they always seem to make it back here.” The psychologist had shrugged. “They don’t do much, besides nap.” Rung had then asked if their presence bothered Max.

Max had gazed at the spot under Rung’s desk for a time. Rung had been quite accommodating to the sparklings, placing soft mesh into a sort of nest for them. They were almost always cuddled together in a pile, little churrs and whirrs escaping from their vocalizers as they rested.  

“No. No, not at all,” Max had replied, a soft smile on his faceplates as he watched the sparklings.

Rung had smiled gently, leading Max to a separate, private room connected to the office.

Max didn’t get to see much of the sparklings, as they were almost always dozing when he came to Rung. Unsurprising, as his sessions tended to take place mid-cycle - perfect naptime for a sparkling. A part of Max felt disappointed by this, but he never let it show.

This cycle, Rung had asked Max to stay for a bit after their session was over, offering up some energon treats in exchange for the company. Max had declined the snacks, but had obliged the psychologist’s request.

“I just wanted to go over some of the progress we have made so far,” said Rung, leading Max over to his desk. Max nodded in response.

“You’ve been making some great strides so far,” he continued, sitting behind the desk, while Max took a seat across from him. Max wanted to disagree with the mech, but decided against it, letting him finish. His focus shifted to the sparklings in the meantime, whose purring was quiet background noise in the room.

“You’re already showing signs of great control,” Rung said, watching as Max’s attention shifted. Max grunted noncommittally in response, still staring intently at the sparklings. Rung couldn’t help a small grin.

“Fortress Maximus,” chuckled Rung, garnering Max’s full attention once more. “I know the sparklings are quite the commodity, but can you please focus.”

A mumbled, “sorry,” drifted over and Rung waved him off.

“It’s alright. Now then, I think it’s time that we move onto another stage in your recovery.”

Max zoned out a bit after that. It was always the same when it came to Rung - the same sort of psychotherapy that involved Max unearthing painful memories. He shivered at the thought. He liked Rung, he really did, but these sessions were torturous to sit through, regardless of its form.

It wasn’t until Rung paused once again in his ramblings that Max came back to attention. Max coughed awkwardly, ready to apologize once again, before realizing that Rung’s focus was pointed toward Max’s boots. His faceplates were screwed up in an amalgamation of shock and awe and Max looked to the floor with curiosity.

There, waddling their way over to Max, were the three sparklings. Max stayed perfectly still as they toddled along, the little ones chirping and giggling as they went. They reached Max’s boots, pawing at the plating, innocently looking up at him as he looked upon them in surprised. Max carefully bent down, gathering the tiny sparkling effortlessly in his much larger servos, depositing them in his lap. They squeaked in delight, cuddling up to Max’s frame in contentment.

Optics shuttering in confusion, Max looked up to Rung, who gave him an equally puzzled look in return. 

“That’s strange,” he commented. “They usually recharge for a lot longer than that.” He smiled then, as Max placed a servo along the back of one of the sparklings. “They seem to have taken a liking to you.”

Max couldn’t help the small smile that came to his faceplates. “Yes, I guess they have.”


End file.
